Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of motor vehicles and, more particularly, to an internal combustion engine for a motor vehicle having a change of mind (COM) starter system.
Internal combustion engines generally include a starter motor. The starter motor is electrically energized to initiate operation of the internal combustion engine. A typical starter includes a starter motor that generates torque that is passed to a pinion gear and a solenoid. The solenoid shifts the pinion gear into engagement with a ring gear on the internal combustion engine. Once engaged, the starter motor rotates the pinion to spin the ring gear and initiate operation of the internal combustion engine.
In a standard starter motor a generally stationary pinion is shifted into engagement with a stationary ring gear. The pinion is shifted such that pinion teeth enter a gap between ring gear teeth for engagement. A standard starter motor is not typically, intentionally, energized to engage a rotating pinion. Such an engagement typically results in clashing gears and potential gear damage. In a change of mind (COM) starter, a pinion may be shifted into a rotating ring gear spinning within a speed band. Generally, the pinion is rotated to a particular speed prior to engagement with the rotating ring gear. Thus, a typical COM starter includes a ring gear speed sensor and a pinion speed sensor. In operation, if ignition is re-initiated while the ring gear is moving, a first coil of the solenoid initiates rotation of the pinion. When the pinion and ring gear are within a predetermined rotational range, as detected by the pinion speed sensor and ring gear speed sensor, a second coil of the solenoid shifts the pinion into the ring gear to re-establish operation of the internal combustion engine.